candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Hard levels to earn three stars
This page is about Hard Levels regarding earning three stars. For Hard Levels regarding completion of a level click here. A Hard Level To Earn Three Stars is a level on Candy Crush Saga that is considered difficult by the majority of players to earn three stars. Levels can be hard to earn three stars for a whole mass of reasons. Any level type has the potential to have levels which are hard to earn three stars. They may also be hard if chosen as a mystery quest. The hardest level type to earn three stars is thought to be timed levels, and the easiest is thought to be ingredient levels, as there are no particularly difficult ingredient levels to earn three stars. What Makes a Level Hard To Earn Three Stars 'Candy Colours - '''A level can have up to six candy colours. With six colours on the board, the candies are much more mixed up and matches are harder to make, as are special candies, making a level significantly harder to earn three stars than it would be if there were five or four colours. Furthermore, in Jelly Levels, they make cascades less likely. Well-known levels: 50, 70, 139, 152, 169, 295, pre-nerfed 350, 418, 421, 440, 461, 488, 505, 608, 617, 619, and 623. 'Blocker - 'Blockers can make a level hard to earn three stars by preventing huge cascades from occurring or by restricting available board space to make special candies. A blocker with many layers of icing can make a level hard by the sheer number of hits needed, reducing the amount of points earned through sugar crush. Even in levels with candy bombs, liquorice lock can make a level hard to earn three stars as a candy bomb inside a liquorice lock requires two hits to score massive points as one colour bomb is required to remove the liquorice lock and the other to remove the bomb (this is provided if regular matches or special candies have not yet remove the liquorice lock). The above point is applicable for mobile devices but not on Facebook. Well-known levels: 50, 70, 77, 139, 152, 169, 182, 239, 257, 350, 440, 461, 500, 505, 560, 608, 617, 619, and 623. '''Layout - '''The board can sometimes take a very complicated and confusing shape, sometimes a very awkward shape, or even isolated from the main board, making jellies hard to reach and cascades less likely. In other level types, they cause too many moves to be spent to clear the objective. Well-known levels: 33, 70, 76, 77, 131, 182, 323, 383, 428, 444, 458, 461, 567, and 586. '''Move / Time Limit - '''In some levels the move or time limit is deliberately very low. This means fewer points to be earned through sugar crush or fewer opportunities to create special candies as the moves have to be used to clear the objective. In timed levels, a player must be very lucky and strategic with their moves. Well-known levels: 33, 65, 70, 77, 129, 204, 295, 297, 350, 421, 422, 427, 452, 458, 461, 531, 560, 563, 586, 607, and 623. '''Too few points awarded for completing objective - '''On candy order levels, the order only requires to collect a certain amount of candies which makes it difficult to meet the three star target score. This is because the candies do not give as many points (each regular candy collected gives 100 points, each special candy collected without the need of combinations gives 1,000 points and each special candy combinations gives 5,000 points). Specific orders such as the use of colour bomb + striped candy combination being used to meet an order for a large number of striped candies can also count if there are no additional means of earning points such as destroying candy bombs. On jelly levels, the number of jellies to be cleared is too few in respective to the target scores. In ingredient levels, the number of ingredients required to be dropped is too few in respective to the target scores. Well-known levels: 33, 77, 129, 131, 140, 169, 257, 379, 419, 421, 452, 500, 505, 560, 567, 586, 607, 617, 619, and 623. '''Mechanics -' The mechancics in Facebook and Mobile Devices work differently such as the creation of special candies and cascades. This means that there is a split difficulty rating for the Facebook and Mobile Devices as some levels are easy to earn three stars on Facebook but hard on Mobile Devices. The reverse holds true as well. Well-known levels: pre-nerfed 183, 295, 488, 553, and 606. '''High Target Scores - '''The most common reason for levels being hard to earn three stars. In some levels, clearing the objective gives enough points to pass the level (one star). However, the three star target score is so high that players will need a good "Sugar Crush" or by sacrificing moves to create more special candies in order to earn three stars. This reason is always used with other reasons. Well-known levels: 33, 50, 70, 76, 77, 169, 182, 221, 238, 239, 257, 295, 297, 323, pre-nerfed 350, 361, 390, 421, 427, 440, 444, 452, 458, 463, 478, 488, 505, 531, 560, 563, 586, 607, 617, 619, and 623. List of Hard Levels to earn three stars You can find all the levels which are hard to earn three stars: Category:Hard levels to earn three stars Category:Very hard levels to earn three stars Category:Insanely hard levels to earn three stars Hardest Level And Episode In The Game To Earn Three Stars There are three polls created to determine the hardest levels and episodes to earn three stars for the Reality and Dreamworld segments as shown below. Hardest Level in Reality to earn three stars Hardest Level in Dreamworld to earn three stars Hardest Episode in the Game to earn 3 stars Gallery (Reality Series) Level 50 Reality.png|Six colours, blockers, bad layout and a high target score? What do you expect us to do? Level 65 Reality.png|With much fewer jellies available without nerfing the target scores is ridiculous. Level 70 Reality.png|Isolating the jellies to give us useless point combos.... Unfortunately, there is more.... Level 77 Reality.png|Only 25 moves? I expected more moves for this level. Level 169 Reality.png|Everything is consuming you... Level 182 Reality.png|You pay us peanuts but expect us to work like an elephant to get three stars? Level 221 Reality.png|This is one high score requirement.... Level 238 Reality.png|This level is roaming your way to end your ingredient drop 3 star levels training pack. Level 239 Reality.png|Welcome to the easy level but the harder level to get the 3rd star after one undercooked level. 297after.png|If you get this level as a mystery quest, good luck! 319fb.png|The position of chocolate spawners make it hard to earn three stars. 323fb.png|Quadrant level and high target scores, we know where this is heading. Pre-nerfed Reality level 350.png|You got this level?! It was a double whammy! Reality level 383.png|Welcome to Reality level 221's bigger brother.... Level 385.png|You better pray that the Mystery Candy give you something good.... 389before.png|One million? How many candy bombs needed to be cleared from colour bombs to get this score? 390fb.png|You better not drop all the ingredients too quickly.... 391fb.png|The next highest score of 800,000. That's crazy! Level 392.png|This level will trump all the current hardest level in Reality to earn three stars. 440fb.png|Pre-nerfed level 350's successor, anyone? Reality level 444.png|Isolated jellies are never good for earning three stars. Unfortunately, there is more.... Reality_level_452_(buffed).png|You expect us to earn an additional 200,000 points with this kind of conditions? Reality level 458.png|Even with four colours, this is still insanity with that kind of layout! 475fb.png|One star? Check. Two stars? Check. Three stars?.... X 478fb.png|Cake bomb, too few jellies and too high a target score. What do we get? More insanity! Reality level 505.png|Trying to be unique by setting a much higher target score is no sell to us. Reality level 560.png|This is another case of pure insanity! Level 565.png|600,000 points? Who set this score after making this level harder? Level 567.png|Seriously, these jellies are not going to be useful to get me 450,000 points. Level 586.png|Wasting 12,000 points by just waiting! Who decided that this is a good board layout? Level 607.png|A mini version of level 458, anyone? Level 608.png|Pre-nerfed level 392's successor, anyone? Level_617.png|Level 475's enhanced brother, anyone? 619.PNG|A mini version of level 505, anyone? 623_new.PNG|Level 390's enhanced brother, anyone? 634before.png|300,000 points? Who set this with that few jellies? 634nerf.png|Even a 50% point reduction is useless.... Level636 Reality.png|A bad start for three stars. Gallery (Dreamworld Series) Dreamworld level 22.png|Seriously, you have removed the word 'not' from its Reality counterpart. DR level 24.png|This does not look as bad as DR level 22 until the Moon Scale will make you think otherwise.... Level-33 Dreamworld.png|The Reality version is quite bad already and now you want to raise the target score?! Level-55 Dreamworld.png|If you think DR level 22 is bad, wait till you face this one! Dream150.png|With fewer moves, few jellies and many blockers, who set the score requirement so high? Dreamworld level 169.png|Even a reduction of 5,000 points does not reduce the difficulty at all. Dreamworld level 189.png|What are you expecting for? Dreamworld level 198.png|The isolated jellies and high score requirement is going to keep us here for quite a while.... Level 221 Dreamworld.png|The same Reality target score is still not easy to get. Dream239.png|Fewer moves, useless moonstruck but same Reality target scores makes this crazy! Dream287.png|Reality level 560's twin brother DR level 289.png|This level sets the new standard for insanely hard levels to earn three stars. Dream304.png|Who increased the three star target score by more than 100%? Level 308 Dreamworld.png|A target score of 70% higher? I wonder who can achieve this. DR level 323.png|Seriously, how many times does this level exists in the polls? Dream328.png|Do you think it is possible to get at least 210,000 points in a situation like this? DR level 336.png|The score requirement is high after making this level much harder. DR level 338.png|700,000 points? Who set this score after making the level harder? DR level 344.png|Even with moonstrucks lasting a total of 20 moves, this is quite hard. Dream357.png|Five colours with four-colour target score? Having three more moves isn't really enough. Dream364.png|Who copied the target scores from its Reality counterpart after a "decrease"? Dream376.png|So, the legendary level has made its history. Level 389 Dreamworld before.png|Trying to use colour bomb + candy bomb combinations? Odus will happily say: NO!!! Category:Difficulties Category:Stars Category:Hard levels to earn three stars Category:Very hard levels to earn three stars Category:Insanely hard levels to earn three stars